Careless Whisper
|year=1985 |mode=Duet (Classic) Trio (On-Stage) |dg=Male/Female (Classic) Female/Male/Female (On-Stage) |difficulty=Hard (Classic) Medium (On-Stage) |effort= |nogm=6 (Classic) 1 (On-Stage) |nosm= |pc=Dark Pink/Indigo (Classic) Light Pink/Gold/Light Pink (On-Stage) |gc=Yellow/Blue (Classic) Black/Pink/Black (On-Stage) |lc=Blue (Classic) Dark Yellow (On-Stage) |mashup= |alt=On-Stage Mode |pictos= 99 (Classic) 91 (On-Stage) |perf= Classic Cain Kitsais (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) On-Stage Shirley Henault (P1) Arben Kapidani (P2, Lead) Marica (P3)}} "Careless Whisper" by George Michael ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Wii U. Appearance of the Dancers Classic P1 P1 is a man with long black hair. He wears a light pink jacket which covers a light blue shirt, as well as a pair of black pants, a black wristband, a pair of purplish sunglasses, and a pair of blue-violet shoes. P2 P2 is a woman with long flowing blonde hair. She wears a blue necklace, a pair of blue high heels, a sleeveless purple dress, and a silver wristband. Both dancers have a blue outline. carelesswhisper_coach_1_big.png|P1 carelesswhisper_coach_2_big.png|P2 On-Stage The lead dancer is a male with a gold glitter jacket, black pants, black shoes, brown hair, and a purple glove, who actually resembles George Michael. The backup dancers are females, the left one wearing a light pink long-sleeve dress and the right one wearing a long sleeve jumper (in that same shade of pink), and both wearing black ankle strap heels and matching gloves. The left girl's hair is straight and the right girl's hair is poofy, both of them have black hair. The left girl is wearing a hot pink headband. All three dancers have a gold outline. Carelesswhisperosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Carelesswhisperosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Carelesswhisperosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Background Classic Various pictures appear inside heart shaped outlines. These pictures include a sunset on a body of water, birds, palm trees, clouds and other peaceful pictures. These pictures stick with the "warm" color scheme with a few exceptions that have some tiny hints of "cool" colors. At certain points blinders appear behind the dancers with two female silhouettes playing the saxophone. On-Stage The on-stage mode had the background that all the other On-Stage mode choreographies have. The lights move and flash slower and their colors are blue and orange. Gold Moves Classic Mode There are a total of 6 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: 'All: '''Turn around holding the face of each other. CarelessWhisperGM.png|All Gold Moves Just_Dance_2014_Wii_George_Michael_Careless_Whisper.gif|All Gold Moves in-game On-Stage Mode There is only one 1 '''Gold Move '''in the On-Stage routine: '''Only Gold Move: '''Put your arms out (The lead dancer does it while kneeling). Care on stage gold move.png|Gold Move ON_STAGE_Careless_Whisper_George_Michael_Just_Dance_2014_Wii_U.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *The male dancer looks like Michael Jackson and the female dancer looks like Paris Hilton. *The song's On-Stage mode was the only one on the game with a male lead dancer until the On-Stage mode of ''#thatPOWER got released as DLC. * This is first song by George Michael but it's his second song if you count him in his band Wham! ''after ''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go. * Each time P2 touches P1's head, her blue glove's silhouette turns pink. This could be a glitch or lighting error. ** A similar glitch happens with Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight). * There was a beta version of the On-Stage Mode, where in the announcement trailer, the On-Stage version of Careless Whisper can briefly be seen at 1:20, the dancers' color schemes are strongly different; the lead dancer is wearing a red jacket instead of a yellow one, and the backup dancers are dressed in darker pink. The most curious thing is that after 8 seconds, they appear again with the color scheme in the final version. * This song has the second lowest BPM (beats per minute) in the entire series, it is only beaten by Only You (And You Alone). * The saxophonist in the background may be from Mr. Saxobeat. * This is the first time in which the female dancer of a duet is taller than the male dancer. The second time this happened was in Get Low and the third occurrence was in Speedy Gonzales. * The song was shortened by about a full minute. Gallery carelesswhisper.jpg|''Careless Whisper'' Carelesswhisperosc cover generic.png|''Careless Whisper'' (On-Stage) carelesswhisperopener.png|''Careless Whisper'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu carelesswhispermenu.png|Routine Selection Menu carelesswhisper_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 121 2.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 121.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 carelesswhisper2014.jpg JD2014_CarelessWhisper.jpg CarelessWhisperOnStage.png|On-Stage routine in the menu 552px-BETA DANCER OF CARELESS WHISPER OSM.png|Beta On-Stage dancers careless whisper pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos George Michael - Careless Whisper (Official Video) Just Dance 2014 Careless Whisper 5 Stars Just Dance 2014 Careless Whisper, George Michael (On-stage) 5* References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Shirley Henault Category:Marica Galli